Reversed Roles
by LegacyChick
Summary: Chris is tired after a hard week, Mike wants to make him feel better... but with his wicked mind it soon turns into a lot more than Chris had expected. Warning: Slash, SEX, bondage


**Well, here's the first winner-fic of my "Couples" Lyrics-Challenge. As you might remember, Mizzy681 and fangirlxfantasies were the winners. I've decided to post the two ONE-shots seperately cause it are not really "rare" pairings. **

**Even though this here is for Mizzy, I of course hope for lots and lots of feedback. Without feedback I can't improve... so yeah... **

**Pairing: JeriMiz**

**Warning: Slash, SEX, bondage?**

**Disclaimer: Jeri and Miz belong to Mizzy681... I only own my ideas and my wicked mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

„Tired?"

They were currently in their hotel room. Raw Houseshow was over, a two hour ride to the next city already behind them. Mike was kneeling behind him, soft fingers ghosting over his shoulders, cheek brushing against his own.

"Not tired, just exhausted."

Chris did not only have had the shows over the past week, he also had had given three interviews over the past four days, had had two concerts with his band and had had taped one episode of his game show, not to mention the signing he had had before the Houseshow today. He loved his job, the excitement, the thrill, loved to be on stage, always busy, but right now, he felt as though he was standing besides himself, muscles sore, body aching, as he sat at the edge of their bed.

"I know what you mean, baby. Want me to give you a massage?"

His fingers were already kneading the tense flesh, soft kisses peppered along Chris' cheek, the older man even too exhausted to nod, only managing an approving moan as his younger lover tenderly worked his aching muscles. "K, baby… I'll make you feel better. Just relax!"

Their relationship had started rocky, about a year ago, the younger mans jealousy and the older mans love for adventures and action often causing them to fight, but over the months, it had changed. Mike had started to trust the blond more, had gotten more secure of his own feelings and their relationship while the blond had taken a step back, staying at home more often, or taking his younger lover with him when he went out. They had found a compromise after all and for a few months now, they had gotten along without fights –only a few arguments here and there that had gladly ended in some hot make-up sex most of the times.

They were both confident enough to live their relationship openly and their sex never got boring. From adding some toys to tender lovemaking, they always enjoyed eachothers bodies, eachothers company, knowing each and every kink, each and every desire or graving of the other, accepting, respecting and fulfilling eachothers wishes, fantasies.

Chris had his eyes closed, shirt already discarded, as the brunette's long, skilled fingers worked the knobs out of his sore muscles, starting with his muscular shoulders over the tense neck before travelling down to the shoulder blades. A pleased groan escaped the blond as he slowly started to relax, leaning into the magical touch of his younger lover, eyes still tightly shut.

"Feels good?"

"Always, babe… always."

Mike's hot breath ghosted over his shoulder, the brunette's smooth lips placing feather-like kisses on his reddening skin, the muscles underneath his fingertips slowly becoming pudding, sighs of approval emitting from the blonde's throat. Letting his hands glide further down, ghosting over his sides to the front, rubbing the well-toned abs, Mike's lips curled into a small smirk, pupils darkening, the tiny moans from his older lover telling him that his actions were gladly accepted and he let his hands slip further down, brushing over the already swollen package, gently rubbing it through his confines.

"Shit, Mike… I dunno if I've enough power for that tonight."

Chris could already feel his jeans tightening painfully, cock straining and twitching as his younger lover skilfully unfastened the pants. "Don't worry… you just lay back and let me make you feel really good."

If he had turned to look at the brunette, he would have seen the evil glint in his eyes as he shifted around on the bed to give Chris some space. Scooting up on the sheets until his head rested on the soft pillows, the blond let go of a content sigh, eyes shining a brilliant blue, lips curled up in a warm smile, body sprawled out like a kitten. While Chris had gotten comfortable, his eyes had left the form of his lover for a few seconds too long and as he searched for his body again, the brunette had already stripped down to only his boxershorts, clinging tight to his thighs and his arse. Crawling back onto the bed on all four, settling himself down on the blonde's lap, Cheshire grin gracing his lips, usually green eyes were sparkling with dark lust.

"How about you first loose these before I play my magic?"

Tucking on the already unfastened pants, Mike smirked up at him, the older man slowly lifting his hips as far as possible to let his lover slide the material down his muscular thighs, freeing the swollen, pulsing flesh from its confines. After pulling the garment down and throwing it carelessly onto the floor, Mike took hold of the socks, discarding them as well. Raking his eyes over the blonde's nude form, glistening, flexing, he grinned in satisfaction, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Hmmm baby… You've no idea how fucking good you look… spread out like this… for me…"

Their eyes locked again, Chris' cheeks flushed and breathe coming out in short pants as he looked forward to the pleasure that would soon be his. Sadly enough he made the mistake to close his eyes for a moment as he felt Mike's soft lips pressing tender kisses to his calf and seconds later his ankle was roughly pulled to the side, something hard and scratchy felt on his skin and he looked down again, hiss escaping his lips, seeing Mike tying his ankle to the bed-post.

"Mike!"

It was rather barked than gasped, eyes wide as he started to struggle, a game he knew all too well just beginning.

"I only want to make sure that you keep still, baby… Just relax!"

He let his head fall back against the pillow with a grunt, already knowing that he did not stand a chance, letting his younger lover have his way and also tie his other ankle up so that his legs were spread wide without a chance to move them in any direction.

Not looking back up again, he choose to close his eyes, letting his other senses take over, feeling Mike's soft hands brush over his calves up to his thighs, then those smooth, full lips on his skin, the wet tongue tracing a line up to his groin. Letting a moan slip past his lips, he bucked his hips up as far as possible, the ropes securing his ankles digging into his skin and making him hiss in pain. "Baby!" Mike's voice was husky, growled, eyes fixed on his older lover's features as he grabbed his knees, keeping him still underneath him, mouth going back to work as he felt Chris obey.

Soft, wet kisses placed on his inner thighs had the blond writhe in seconds; lips tightly pressed together stifling his moans of pleasure, legs trembling in anticipation, hands balled into fists, clenching the sheets besides him, wanting that mouth on his straining, pulsing erection so badly.

"Please, Mikey… come on…"

But Mike did not even think of it, continuing his assault on Chris' sweating body, kissing from his thighs up to his sides and to his belly, doing his darnest not to touch his lover where he really needed it, graved for it, wanting the older man to beg for him. A groan of disapproval emitted from the blond, eyes opening and locking with those of the brunette, upper-lip tucked in between pearl-white teeth, hand reaching for the younger mans hair… and that was his mistake. Pulling away quickly, Mike took hold of the wrist and brought it up over Chris' head, pinning it to the sheets, only moments later doing the same with the other arm, snarl escaping him as the blond started to struggle again.

"I told ya not to move, baby… Keep still now or there'll be absolutely no pleasure for you tonight!"

The hissed order made Chris suddenly very still, the dominating, almost dark side of his younger lover surprisingly turning him on more than anything and he did not move a bone, not one muscle when Mike reached over into the drawer to pull out some handcuffs, sick and twisted smirk gracing his lips as he stared down at the blond and secured his hands above his head against the headboard.

Letting his eyes roam over the sweaty, chiselled body in front of him, underneath him, Mike leaned back on his heals, running his tongue over his lips, low growl emitting from deep within him as his usually blue eyes were blown over with black clouds of lust. "Baby… you look so fucking hot like that… sprawled out for me… writhing for me… fucking hard for me… I think I should take a picture of that." "I dare you!" Mike chuckled, leaning down to brush his lips over Chris' flushed cheek over to his ear, one hand tangling in the blond locks and pulling the older mans had back roughly. "Maybe later… when you're all sticky and white…"

Just that threat alone made the blond thrust his hips up, almost cumming on the spot, Mike's voice dripping with sex, hot, sweaty chest rubbing against his own, hard, dripping cock brushing against his thigh, white, sharp teeth gracing the flesh on his neck. Being utterly and totally helpless, incapable to move had the most intense, erotic effect on him and his erection was throbbing in need, brain already not able of forming words or even sentences, all his blood going south.

"Hmmm baby… what do ya want? Want me to ride your dick or want me to fuck you good and hard?"

Shit, now it was totally over, Mike's fingers dancing over the sensitive skin of his cock, running them up and down its full length, the hot breath on his ear making his brain total mush and the only action he was capable of was to pant. "Whatever you want… just… do something… anything… fuck… please!"

Mike's smirk grew wider as he stared at his lover's writhing form, fingers finally grasping him fully, sliding them up and down the thick, pulsing piece of meat, hungrily licking his lips as he watched it force its way through his tight fist, Chris' hips bucking off the bed as far as possible, head thrown back in ecstasy, lips parted slightly, eyes fluttering shut, cheeks flushed a bright pink. He had never seen his older lover that willingless, that submitting towards him and it almost made him regret that he had never tried this earlier. With a renewed hunger rising inside of him, he threw himself back down, pulsing, glistening cock disappearing between his swollen lips, Chris' scream of pleasure reverberating through the whole room as he took him inch by inch, hollowing his cheeks, gagging around him until his nose was buried in blond locks.

It was his first step towards explosion… his first step of his plan… to make Chris submit tonight. After months of being dominated –not that he ever minded, in fact he loved it- he finally wanted to be the one in charge, the one dominating his older lover, to show him pleasure, show him how much either part of them could enjoy the game. The last time he had topped the blond had been at the beginning of their relationship and after that, many things had kept him from claiming him. Being filled by that thick, pulsing cock to his fullest has definitely been one of those things because he could never get enough of it, but also Chris obviously presumed that he was the one in charge, not only in their relationship but also in bed.

Swallowing around the throbbing length, he started to slowly bop his head up and down, listening to each and every whine and groan of his older lover, his teeth scraping the sensitive flesh with every upwards move, hands still tightly holding onto Chris' thighs to prevent him from moving. "God Mikey… faster please… shit…" To hell with his orders, Mike just closed his eyes, smirking around the pulsing girth, tongue swirling around the tip as he arrived at the top, flicking into the slit to lap up the pre-cum oozing out of it before going back down, sucking, swallowing, relaxing his throat, and back up, gently nipping at the engorged head, back down, teeth taking the prepuce down as far as it went, and back up, sucking at the head, moaning around it.

Chris was a sweating, writhing mess underneath him, thrashing his head from left to right, tucking at his handcuffs and wishing he could urge his younger lover on to go faster, wishing to be able and burry his hands in those brunette locks, pushing him further down, faster, as he realized his pleas alone did not help. "Mikey… come on… please… faster…" He did not mind that he sounded like a needy, whiny slut right now, Mike's torturous pace driving him insane with want, with the need to release, everytime he felt his balls tightening the younger brunette pulled away again to smirk at him and shake his head.

"No… it's my turn, Chrissie…" The gleam of darkness in his eyes, the sparkle of lust, of desire, should have alerted Chris, should have worried him but in fact, it only made him want more. He had never been afraid of his younger lover claiming him, taking him, he had just always waited for the brunette to say something, do something. It was not as if he had denied him the chance to dominate, but he had never seen the young man demanding it or even trying it. Deep down inside, he even enjoyed this probably far more than Mike.

He was taken back into reality when he felt three long, soft fingers running over his lips and –eyes fluttering open- he was met by two beautiful lust-clouded orbs staring straight back at him, an almost sadistic smile gracing those full, cock-sucking lips he loved so much, fingers held up in front of him before being shoved down past his lips, forcing them open as they went into the hot, wet caverns of his mouth. "Suck, baby… slick them up nice and thoroughly… imagine it's my dick you're sucking on."

Smirking, he obliged, knowing how much his little bug loved the dirty talk, enjoying that dirty, rough side of him, hips bucking up against Mike's groin, cocks rubbing against eachothers as he sucked and swallowed around the brunette's digits, moaning and groaning, closing his eyes, imagining what Mike had ordered him to… those long, smooth fingers instead being the throbbing, thick, tasty dick Mike called his own. Smirking down at him, Mike ran his tongue over his lips again, groaning at the sluttish noises escaping his lover's throat, watching him suck his fingers deeper into his mouth and down his throat, lathering them up with his saliva.

Withdrawing his fingers from the hot, sinful mouth of his elder lover, Mike lifted his hips slightly, getting into a kneeling-position again, the blonde's eyes going wide as realization hit him and he watched the younger man lower himself down onto two of his own digits with a groan of pleasure, head thrown back, lips parting. "Hmmm… shit!"

Chris bucked at the pure image in front of him, his love fingering himself on top of him, hands aching to touch that smooth, glistening skin, fingers wanting nothing more than to take over for him, wanting to be buried deep inside that tight, willing heat. "Mike!" Gasping, their eyes locked again, the demon of desire smirking as he saw the blond almost coming undone beneath him, underneath him, working his fingers deeper inside, faster, stretching his walls, scissoring his digits apart.

"Hmm… Chris… I'm so tight for you… so ready… Wanna ride you so bad!" He knew exactly how to get his older lover riled up, putting on the show of his life for him, free hand once again reaching for Chris' abandoned erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The blond almost forgot to breath, eyes glued to his lovers bouncing form, watching the long digits pushing in and out of the tiny pucker, wishing for nothing more than to thrust up into that tight heat.

A third finger was added, Mike making sure to brush his pulsing erection over Chris' thigh as he let himself fall forward, chests colliding, the brunette's low moan reverberating against the blonde's flesh. "Mikey… please… want you now… I'll do anything… anything… just fuck me already!" However, Mike's plans looked different. Fingers leaving his stretched hole with a loud plop, he smirked into the crook of his lover's neck before biting down hard on it, Chris' scream echoing through the room. "Quiet baby… we'll do this my way tonight."

And before Chris even knew what was happening, Mike splayed his cheeks wide, letting himself fall down onto the slicked up, thick length, inch by inch sinking inside of him, a pleased whimper eliciting from deep within the younger mans throat. "Shit babe… filling me… so good… so hard!"

Chris' head was thrown back, hips aching to thrust up into the tight walls, hands wanting to hold onto that lithe waist, grabbing him firmly to pound into him with everything he had, but unable to do any of those things, unable to even move an inch. Mike started slowly, agonizingly slowly, large palms resting on the blonde's glistening chest while he rotated his hips, circling them, clenching and unclenching his walls to drive the older man wild. "Baby… come on… stop teasing… please!"

No matter how much Chris begged, how hard he pleaded, the brunette did not listen, careful not to give his man too much pleasure just yet, wanting to let him sweat and writhe until he could not stand it anymore… or until he'd feel the urge to cum himself. "Hmm… baby… so thick… so hard… feel so good inside of me!" Raking his nails over the sensitive flesh on the blonde's chest, gaining a hiss from him and a snap of his hips, the brunette snickered, leaning down to brush his lips over those of his lover, teasingly running his tongue over them. "I could do that… all… night… long!" He punctuated each of those last words with a hard bounce of his hips, Chris' body already trembling with need to release, shuddering, eyes boring right into Mike's soul, begging and pleading.

Leaning back on his heals, keeping himself up on his palms, changing the angle of his own thrusts, Mike increased his pace, walls constricting, tensing, massaging the blonde's girth, the older man trying his darnest to move his hips in synch with the younger man, unable to hold still. Sliding back and forth on Chris' lap, up and down on his length, drawing him deeper inside, he could feel his prostate getting stepped repeatedly, eyes fluttering shut, biting hard onto his lips to muffle the moan wanting to escape.

It did not take long and Chris felt himself getting close, Mike's tight walls clenching and unclenching around him, the satisfied features of the brunette, the pleased groans and gasps of the younger man as he rode him harder, faster, being his undoing.

Pressing his head back into the pillow, back and hips arching as far as the ropes let him, eyes rolling back into his head, he came hard, shuddering, spasming, screaming his love's name to the high heavens above as Mike's tight hole milked him dry.

While coming down from his height, he did not even notice that Mike had slipped out of his lap, quickly unfastening the ropes at his ankles and crawling back onto Chris' spent body. Not until the blond felt Mike's full, soft lips covering his own and the hard, wet tip of his cock at his entrance did he open his eyes, his scream of agony, of pain soon turning into one of pure pleasure.

Going straight in to the hilt, holding Chris' thigh up far, the brunette could feel the walls still spasming, still constricting, Chris' orgasm not fully over yet. "Fuck… fuck… Chris… tight…" Trying to move seemed almost impossible, the blonde's walls holding him in a vice-grip. Burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck, Mike used all his strength to thrust into him hard, fast and deep. The sensations from only moments ago –his already stimulated prostate, his cock leaking and pulsing, his walls drenched with Chris' hot, white strings of cum, feeling it drip down his thighs, the heat in his belly already rising- he only needed a few more thrusts until he jackhammered madly, literally fucking Chris through the mattress.

The unprepared, rough walls adding to the sensations, his arms gave away on either side of Chris' head as he threw his head back, a loud roar echoing through the hotel, spurt after spurt of essence being milked out of him. Collapsing on top of the already spent body, Mike managed to pepper his lover's cheek with sweet kisses, before burying his face in the pillow next to Chris' ear, whimpering, "I love you, babe… I love you."

Chris' arms still above his head, satisfied smile on the blonde's lips, he drew his legs up as far as possible –as far as his energy let him- wrapping them around Mike's shuddering waist. "Love you, too… but baby… if you don't uncuff me soon, I'll make you pay!" Raising his head again, Chris could see straight into the very depths of Mike's soul, the young man contently smiling, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling in that breath-taking blue of his as he leaned over to grab the keys out of the drawer, limp cock still filling the blond.

A soft, loving kiss being shared while Mike finally uncuffed his lover, the blonde's first reaction was to rub his wrists before clamping his large palms down onto the brunette's ass with a grin forming on his lips. "You know, babe… I like that dominating side of you… but next time just tell me when you want to fuck me raw… instead of tying me down!" The blush creeping Mike's cheeks was probably the cutest thing he had seen all day long and he could not help but chuckle at the sudden bang of shame rising in his younger lover, claiming his lips with his own once more.

* * *

**For those who would like to know my opinion on reviews (IF you care) go to my LJ account under my username legacychickno1. Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying. Lend me four minutes of your time and review, please!**

**Next one will be Ted/Mike for fangirlxfantasies, then Wade/Randy for my "SmutFest" fic.**


End file.
